


Revelations on Valentine's Day

by Maybe44



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Revelations, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and a bouquet of red roses leads to some revelations and a lot of friendly messing with Jesse Mills. He deserves it, right?
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Revelations on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not yet Valentine's Day, but my head is full of other ideas so I had to get this out here to get a proper go on the other stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy! 🙃

Jesse Mills was pacing the bullpen impatiently. The Major Crimes Unit was in the middle of a particularly tedious case, with tons of files to review, many interviews to conduct and loads of forensic evidence to examine. Nevertheless, Detective Charlie Hudson and his canine partner Rex had not shown up yet, when he was dying to tell him something important of all things.

Finally, he heard the soft clicking of dog paws on the floor and soon enough Rex turned the corner, closely followed by Charlie, who balanced two mugs of steaming hot coffee in his hands.

"Charlie! There you are!" the young tech exclaimed, obviously relieved to see him.

"Hey Jesse, what's up?" the detective asked, sensing his friend's tension.

Rex moved forward, taking up his usual place.

"Do you know what day is today?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows, surprised by the unexpected question, "Um, Sunday?"

Impatiently Jesse waved it off, "No, I mean, yeah, but it's not any ordinary Sunday!"

Charlie eyed him curiously and put down the two mugs on the desk nearby.

"It's _Valentine's_ day!" Jesse announced.

"Huh. So...?"

"It's Valentine's Day and a messenger was here earlier and delivered a bouquet of red roses... _for Sarah_!"

His eyebrows raised, Charlie made a prompting gesture to get him to continue talking.

Jesse sighed, "You do know what Valentine's Day is about, don't you?" Not waiting for his answer, he added, "It's the day when lovers express their affection with greetings and gifts."

"Yeah, right, and this is bad because...?"

Jesse sighed deeply, "Once more: a bouquet of red roses was delivered for Sarah! Someone sent her flowers! On Valentine's day!"

"Wow. That's bad," Charlie nodded severely.

Jesse eyed him suspiciously, "Are you making fun of me? Not cool, really, not cool! You know, Charlie, you should be worried."

"Oh, should I?" Charlie grinned.

"Come on, we all know you like Sarah. A lot. So, if someone sends her flowers on Valentine's Day, you should definitely be worried," Jesse waited while Charlie seemed to consider this silently. Then he added, "You know, whoever send her those flowers could be asking her for a _date_ as well."

Before Charlie could even think about an answer, Joe Donovan joined them. "Good morning! I didn't want to interrupt, so just keep going."

"You're not interrupting at all. Jesse here was just telling me about a mysterious bouquet of flowers sent to Sarah this morning."

Joe grinned, "Ah well, it's Valentine's Day, after all. People do that on the occasion."

Charlie turned back to Jesse, "See, Joe sees no problem with that, either."

"Yeah, sure, because _he_ is not the one who is head over heels in love with Sarah," Jesse muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, "I didn't catch that." Of course, he had understood perfectly.

"All I'm saying is that you should probably consider coming clean about your feelings for her before it's too late." Jesse huffed, clearly annoyed by the ignorant detective, "You know, I'm trying to help here."

Joe grinned even more and turned towards Charlie, "So, I take it he does not know yet?"

"Um, nope," Charlie shook his head, eyeing his superior warily, "But, um, you know?"

Donovan shrugged, "Yeah, at least I figured as much."

Jesse looked at Joe blankly, than at Charlie, "What does he know that I don't know?"

Charlie smiled and busied himself by taking a sip of his coffee, not meeting the young tech's eyes.

“Guys? Come on, talk to me!” Jesse begged impatiently.

Joe sighed, turning towards Charlie, "Maybe you should tell him already. Can't afford to keep him distracted all day right in the middle of the investigation."

Charlie shrugged, grinning broadly into his coffee mug, when Sarah appeared in the bullpen.

"Ah, there you all are. Good morning!" she looked around while accepting the other coffee mug from Charlie's hands with a bright smile, taking a first sip right away, "Um, everything okay? Did I miss something?" She joined Charlie, copying his posture sitting on the edge of the table. Rex trotted over to receive a scratch behind his ears, clearly his favourite spot, from her.

"Not really. Seems Jesse here has found a brand new case he's desperate to crack."

"Oh? What´s that?" Sarah turned to look at Jesse, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Jesse shuffled uneasily on his feet, not meeting her eye.

When he didn't say something right away, Joe stepped in. "You know, Sarah, rumor has it you received a bouquet of nice flowers today," the Superintendent explained, "and Jesse here apparently is pretty concerned what effect this gift could probably have on, um, Charlie."

Sarah nearly choked on her coffee and caught Joe's eye warily. The older man grinned and winked at her, "So, um, you might want to tell us where those flowers came from?"

Charlie and Sarah's heads turned and their eyes locked. She leaned a tiny bit into his shoulder, subtle enough to go unnoticed by the two men around them. Charlie gave her an encouraging smile.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sarah sighed and spoke up, "Okay, see, Jesse, for some time now I have someone, um, special in my life."

"Oh. Oh! Okay, I see..." the tech stuttered, seemingly at a loss of words here. He threw Charlie a pitying look. "That's great, um, I think."

Sarah nodded and smiled genuinely, "Yeah, I'm really happy right now."

Jesse forced a smile. He tried to be happy for his friend, he tried so hard, but at the same time, his heart ached for his other friend. Charlie must be incredibly sad about that outcome. The young tech was so upset for his friend that he did not even notice Charlie slipping closer to Sarah, wrapping his arm around her waist, whilst she leaned into him, smiling warmly.

Joe rolled his eyes and threw up his hands at Jesse's cluelessness. "Mills, open your eyes for once!" he ordered.

"Huh?" startled, Jesse winced and finally looked at the happily grinning couple in front of him. "Wait... Did you... Were you talking about _Charlie_?"

Charlie chuckled and Sarah burst out laughing. "Of course I was," she confirmed and Rex barked accordingly.

Jesse looked at them stunned and for the moment at a loss for words. Finally, a genuine smile appeared on his face, “Guys, this is so great! After all this time! You two have been making those heart eyes at each other for years, I would even say you started dating the moment you met each other without even knowing. It was wonderful and sickening to see at the same time."

"Um...thanks, I guess," Charlie mumbled, whereas Sarah almost collapsed from laughing. When she had calmed down again she placed a chaste kiss on Charlie´s cheek, “Thanks for the bouquet, by the way. The flowers are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you are,” Charlie answered and gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Rex barked in agreement and put his head on her lap to secure his fair share of caresses, which she was only too happy to give as a welcome opportunity to hide her reddened cheeks, “Stop it, I´m blushing.”

Joe shook his head but smiled nonetheless, since he was happy for both of them. Jesse chuckled; he still couldn´t believe that they had finally found each other.

Sarah asked Donovan, "So, how did you know?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jesse chimed in, since he obviously hadn´t noticed anything.

Joe waved it off, but grinned proudly nonetheless, "You two have been spending a lot more time together lately. I mean, you have been spending time together since the beginning, but right now it´s almost impossible to find one of you without the other nearby, whether it´s in the lab or here at the bullpen or out in the field. Furthermore, it’s obvious, really, in the way Sarah's clothes are full of Rex' dog hair even before you should have seen him in the morning."

Charlie laughed wholeheartedly, "So it's you who gave us away, pal!"

Rex whined and put a paw over his eyes until Sarah bent down and tousled through his fur comfortingly.

Donovan cleared his throat, "Now that we're all on the same page here, let me clarify that I do not approve of any public exchange of endearments while on duty."

Charlie and Sarah locked eyes and both nodded in agreement, grinning broadly like the fools in love they were.

Knowing immediately that his admonitions would fall on deaf ears, Joe sighed deeply and turned to walk towards his office.

A mischievous glint appeared in Charlie's eyes and he leaned towards Sarah to press a quick kiss on her lips.

"Charlie Hudson, I saw that!" the Superintendent called over his shoulder without even turning around, the smile evident in his voice.

Jesse smiled at the sight of his two best friends gazing lovingly at each other, their fingers intertwined.

After months of pining and unspoken love, it was a relief finally knowing that these two had eventually figured their thing out. As for the fact that they hadn´t told him right away, he would let it pass. At least for now. Okay, just for now. He had so many questions to ask!

\- The End


End file.
